Navigation of very high resolution Whole Slide Images (WSIs) in digital pathology is challenging when attempted over extended sessions or time periods. The frequency and scale of mouse movements needed, the unfamiliarity of keyboard controls for navigating, and the gross-scale arm movements needed to use a touch screen with a sufficient resolution for a diagnostically relevant image are all barriers toward effective WSI navigation.
In contrast, reviewing slides using a microscope is a quick process, requiring very fine finger movements to scan a slide at an overview level, then rapidly realigning and jumping to significantly higher magnifications. Microscope stages have fine controls for moving the slide in the horizontal and vertical (X & Y) directions, but many pathologists do not even use these controls, instead opting to manipulate the slide directly with their fingertips.